


instruct

by scandalous



Series: Dick or Treat 2020 [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Season 2 ish, Voyeurism, Will Graham is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Hannibal is particular about how, exactly, he watches Will.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Dick or Treat 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687447
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020, Prompt Table Challenge: Sexy and Kinky





	instruct

**Author's Note:**

> **sexy and kinky @ creativechallenges:** voyeur gives directions  
> also for **dick or treat** and **merry month of masturbation**.
> 
> enjoy!

Hannibal has very particular tastes.

Will breathes hard as he props himself up on his bed. On his costly, beautiful bed— but it is his bed nonetheless. It smells like some perfume he wouldn't be able to pin down on a specific list of scents; it is just Hannibal's scent. Like smoke and strawberries, or something equally pretentious. 

"What would you like me to do?" Will asks, already stripped down except for his boxers.

"Remove your boxers," Hannibal says. "I want you bare."

"Of course," he says. He pulls them off and folds them, puts them down on the bed, as if any other course of action would upset Hannibal. It might. "What next?"

"I want you to settle down on the bed on your back." Will does as instructed. "I want you to prop your bottom up with a pillow, if you may."

"Of course," he says again, doing as told. 

"Get comfortable there. Put your backside there. I want you to stroke yourself. And when you get closer and closer to climax, I want you to grab one of your ass cheeks with your free hand and hold yourself open for me to see."

Will feels himself blush, as much as he'd like to pretend he hasn't. "Are you trying to use loopholes of my rule against you fucking me just yet?" he asks.

"I'd like to imagine myself penetrating you, yes," he says dryly. There's a long pause. "Are you alright with it? If you aren't, I will not push it out of you."

"Thank you for the decency, Dr. Lecter," he says, voice dripping sarcasm. "I'm okay with it. Just have fun, getting off on the sight of me and whatnot. Maybe you'll get the real thing one day of these."

"That is what I hope."

Will starts getting himself off. He squeezes his eyes shut as he strokes himself, pre-come dribbling down his fingers as he squeezes at the base of his own cock. He can feel Hannibal's eyes on him, feasting on his flesh, on his vulnerability— on the way he trusts him like this and how he trusts him with this; with offering him his body but without allowing him to touch it at all.

When climax starts to build up inside him, knots forming in his stomach, he reaches his left hand down to one of his cheeks. He spreads his legs as well, for added effect, even though Hannibal did not request that— he moans softly as he holds himself open with one hand, nails digging into the soft flesh of his bottom.

He opens his eyes just to look up at Hannibal, to see his face flushed red with arousal, the barely concealed bulge in his crotch. He gives him a teasing smile as he thinks about it, about allowing Hannibal in— allowing Hannibal to have him, push into him, kiss him hungrily. He can taste the blood of many between his teeth whenever he thinks about kissing Hannibal while in the throes of passion.

He comes hard, breathing rapidly as he releases all over his own hand. He pulls his hand away and he slumps over on Hannibal's bed. In an act of pettiness, he cleans it off on the sheets.

" _Will_ ," Hannibal says, scandalized.

He gives him a self-satisfied grin. "Yes?" When he doesn't say anything more, he adds on, "I was in prison for two months because of you, Hannibal. Allow me a bit of fun."

He pouts, but he doesn't argue against that. He knows he has little argument whenever he brings up what he went through because of him.


End file.
